Love will always find a way
by sophie19114
Summary: It has been a year now, a year since Inuyasha's death, but Kagome still hasn't gotten over it, and after all she is the one who killed him. She had no choice but to kill him, his demon side had completely taken over, and there was no way to get him back. What would happen if she could somehow go back in time and change it? Can she prevent everything from ever happening?
1. Chapter 1

_-Flashback-_

_The rain was coming down in thick sheets as we stood there, and stared each other down. His eyes glowed blood red and those purple marks were on his face. Tears flowed down my face as I held my bow and arrow at the ready. There was no getting him back this time, his demon half had too strong a hold on him. _

"_Inuyasha please don't make me do this!" I choked out between flashes of lightning. _

_He laughed a laugh so evil that it made my skin crawl. "You stupid human the Inuyasha you once knew is no longer here. Never again will you see that pitiful mutt!" _

_I quietly sobbed to myself, but I kept a serious look on my face. I didn't want to kill him; I couldn't kill him. My love for him was too strong for me to do something as horrible as that. "I will kill you Inuyasha, even if it means that I die in the process!" I lied through my teeth knowing I could never kill him. _

_When he went silent I looked into his eyes. They were quickly flashing from blood red to the deep amber color I loved so much. "Kill me Kagome!" His Hanyou voice yelled. "Kill me before it is too late!" he screamed once more. _

_His eyes then became blood red again, and his demon side had full control. "Inuyasha," I whispered. Now I knew what I had to do, I had to kill him, there was no other way. _

_I pulled the arrow back as far as I could in order to get enough distance. I called upon all the spiritual energy I could, and put it into that arrow. The rain showed no sign of letting up, and in fact it grew stronger. I couldn't delay this much longer, it had to be done. I took in a deep breath, and released the arrow. It flew towards Inuyasha at a rapid speed as a rainbow of colors engulfed it. Finally it made its way to Inuyasha, and went right into his heart. _

_He slammed to the ground with a giant thud. "Inuyasha!" I screamed in heartache as I ran towards his motionless body. _

_I kneeled next to him, pulling his limp body into my arms as thunder rolled across the sky. He breathing was faint, and it was lessening by the second. As I held him in my arms crying his eyes opened, and to my surprise they were his eyes, not that evil demons. "Ka…Kagome," he choked out. "I'm…sorry you had to do this," every word that came out of his mouth took more and more life out of him. "It's…all my fault. I…I lov…" darkness then took his eyes over, and he was gone. _

"_INUYASHA!" I screamed to the heavens. I shook him violently thinking that it was going to bring him back, but it was not and I knew it. I cried and cried as I held him in my arms, the rain never letting up. Inuyasha was really gone, my Inuyasha was gone. "I love you," I whispered kissing his cold lips one last time. I would never see or hear my beloved again. _

_-End of Flashback-_

_AN: So here is yet another story! Sorry if I have not been updating any other stories, I will try to update them all ASAP. Thanks again for all the support! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

-Present Day-

I wondered through the forest of Inuyasha aimlessly, recalling the events that took place in it only a year ago. My heart still ached, and I felt as though part of my soul died with him. I ended up wondering into the very clearing that I had killed Inuyasha in. I slowly made my way into the middle of it, and then collapsed to the ground in tears. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I pulled them to my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "What am I going to do?" I whispered rocking back and forth. "I might as well died that same day; there is nothing left for me here. My life vanished the day his did."

Everything was blurry around me as I sat there and cried. My life was over. Ever since his death I have been acting the same way Kikyo did when she was resurrected from the dead and that is not a way I wish to be seen. I was still the caring, loving, and kind girl I once was, but those feelings have lessened as the days drag on. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have all tried to comfort me in these sad times, but it was no use, I could never be happy again.

I finally stopped my sobbing, and sat there with my legs crossed. I had important duties I had to do in the village, it has been that way ever since Lady Kaede died, and I became head priestess. The day was far from being over. When I pulled myself together I stood up, and looked around. "I miss you," I whispered. "I miss you everyday you are gone. I wish you could come back to me, I feel so lost without you," I sighed, and then made my way back to the village.

As I approached the village I could hear the children playing close by. I put on a smile for them so they would not worry. "Auntie Kagome!" I heard Miroku and Sango's daughter Akahana call.

I turned as the little girl with curly black hair jumped into my arms. "Why hello Akahana, how are you today?" I asked scooping the little girl up.

"Fine thank you!" she squealed. She looked at my eyes, and noticed they were bloodshot from crying. "Have you been crying Auntie?" she asked putting one of her chubby little hands onto my cheek.

I put my hand on top of hers. "You know me so well Akahana," I sighed; she knew everything that had happened. For a six year old girl she was very wise. "Is your mother anywhere near?"

"She is in the market getting things for dinner, you should go meet up with her," she took her hand off my face, and jumped out of my arms. "Bye Auntie Kagome! I will see you later!" she yelled as she ran back to the group of children.

I walked through the village keeping to myself as I looked for Sango. I gave a slight smile to a few of the villagers as I walked by, holding my bow in my hand and my quiver slung across my back. As I wondered through the endless crowd I finally saw Sango, my best friend. She was buying a few vegetables from a vender. "Hello Sango," I greeted her with a hug.

"Why hello Kagome," she said, then her face turned sad. "Are you alright?"

I took in a shaky breath, and then nodded. "I guess, I can't believe it has been a year already."

"We all can't believe it has, I would have never saw it coming, but enough of that. Have you seen Akahana lately?" she asked quickly changing the subject as we walked back to her hut.

"As a matter of fact I did, she is on the outskirts of the village playing with the other children." I told her with a smile.

She sighed. "She is a very social girl, unlike her brother Daichi. That boy really needs to get out of the house. He is already five years old, and yet he is not out playing with the other children," she held open the flap to the hut, and we walked in. "Miroku is not here today, he was sent to do an exorcism on a nearby village," Sango said.

"Oh why didn't you go? I could have watched the kids for you," I told her.

Her face suddenly went red. "Kagome there is something I need to tell you, but you cannot tell Miroku, I want to tell him, Okay?" she was serious, but I could see the joy in her eyes.

"Alright I wont tell a soul," I promised her.

She exhaled. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

"That's wonderful Sango! How long have you know?" I asked her pulling away from the big hug I had given her.

"I found out about a week ago, but there is more. I'm having twins!" she sounded so excited.

I was very happy for her; I just wished that it was me that was having twins. I wished that they were not just my twins, but Inuyasha's also. "That's great Sango, really! I would celebrate with you, but I must go. Who knows what the villagers will need next," I rolled my eyes as I got up, and walked to the door. "Bye Sango, I'll see you later!" I called making my way back to the village.

AN: I know this chapter stinks and goes no where, but I had to give you guys something! My life has been so crazy lately I haven't had time to write at all! I promise that the coming chapters will be a lot better then this one, just bare with me here. Thank you again for the support on all my stories, and for giving me the confidence to keep writing. Feel free to review, and tell me how bad this chapter is.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked back to the village I felt drawn to the forest for some reason. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I felt something pulling me in that direction. I decided to follow this strange feeling. I wondered through the woods wondering where I was going until I made it to my destination. It was the sacred tree. I slowly walked up to it, and placed my hand on the mark that Kikyo's arrow had left. I sighed; why had I been drawn to this spot?

There was a sudden bright light, and a sudden surge of energy. I closed my eyes because the light was blinding. When I could no longer sense the light I opened my eyes, and turned around. I stood there, unable to move. "Kikyo?" I questioned. She was a glowing figure just standing there. She had a smile on her face, and she seemed at peace.

"Hello Kagome," she said kindly. "I have come to give you a second chance."

I cocked my head to the side. "A second chance at what?"

"I am giving you a chance to change the past. In the after life there is a council, and that council is made up of the great elders. The elders witnessed what happened on this very day a year ago, and have decided to give you a second chance. You not only defied time, but you helped restore and destroy the sacred Shikon No Tama. In doing this you saved many lives, and the council has decided that you deserve a second chance," she spoke slowly and calmly.

I was speechless; could I really change the past and get my Inuyasha back? "Wh…What?"

She smiled a brilliant white smile. "I will send you back to the day before Inuyasha's death. You will have full memory of this future, but will be the person you were back then. From there it is up to you to change what happened on that very tragic day, if you do not succeed you will return to this future. If you do succeed the future will change all together because Inuyasha will live once more. Do you understand?" she asked.

I nodded. "Mhmm, I understand. Thank you Kikyo," I bowed my head as a sign of respect.

"Kagome you must change the past, not only for you, but for me also. I want to see Inuyasha alive and breathing, living his life the way he should be. I wish you the best Kagome, good luck," she waved her hand, and she was gone.

The darkness was slowly taking me over. Black dots began to invade my vision, and my limbs began to go numb. I finally fell into complete darkness, not knowing what I would wake up to.

AN: Here is a small chapter for everyone. I hope you all enjoy it! Have a happy new year everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

-Past-

I could feel the futon beneath me, and the warm rays of the fire hitting my skin. 'This was the night before it happened,' I thought to myself. I slowly opened my eyes to find Inuyasha sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. "Inuyasha?" I whispered as I felt the hot tears well up in my eyes.

When he heard my shaky voice his eyes shot open. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked in a worried tone as he rushed to my side.

The tears were now running down my face like water rapids. "Inuyasha!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his chest.

I felt his arms slowly make their way around my waist, and pull me closer towards him. "Are you okay?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

The front of his kimono was now soaked with tears. 'Should I tell him?' I questioned myself. 'I have to," I finally decided. I pulled away from his so I could see his face. "I need to tell you something, but you have to take it seriously, understand?" I glared, knowing Inuyasha would not take it seriously.

His ears flattened to his skull. "Kagome you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

I sighed deeply, and looked into his eyes. "You need to understand that I had no idea that this was even possible, but I was given a second chance. I may look like I am from this time, but I am actually from the future," I paused when I felt his chest bounce up and down. I jumped out of his lap, my face becoming red with anger. "Are you really laughing? I am serious Inuyasha!" I could feel the tears starting to pool up in my eyes again.

He stopped laughing when he heard the hurt in my voice. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"If you listen to me you may understand. Can you just listen for once?" I asked sitting down in front of him. He nodded. "Inuyasha tomorrow your demon side will completely take over, and there will be no way to get you back. When it happened I had to do something that destroyed me. I had… I had to kill you," I let the tears fall down my face. "You tried to fight it as much as you could, but it had too strong a hold on you. For a few seconds you were able to break through its hold, and you told me to kill you before it was too late. It was the hardest thing I ever did. When I finally shot you with a very powerful sacred arrow you turned back. You spent your last moments of life in my arms, and then…and then you were gone," I sobbed uncontrollably now.

Inuyasha brought me into an embrace as I cried. "Shh I'm sure it was just a dream," he said.

I pulled away from him again. "It wasn't a dream Inuyasha, I wish it was, but it wasn't. A year later Kikyo came to me on the anniversary of your death, and told me that I was getting a chance to change what happened. Now I am here, and I am going to change what is about to happen. How can I make you believe me?" I pleaded with him.

"If…if you really are from the future, what is the name of the baby Sango is about to have?" he asked.

I looked down, we didn't talk about it. "They name her Eri, but she dies when she is born. I don't like talking about it, it broke Sango's heart," I looked down.

"How…who told you? I was the only person Miroku told that name to," he was perplexed.

I sighed. "No one told me, well Sango did but that was a few days before the baby was born. You died the week before."

I heard Inuyasha gasp; he was so shocked he was frozen. He then nodded. "This isn't the first time I've heard about this. My mother use to tell me stories about how people would get second chances at life because of their good deeds. Kagome…I don't know what to say. How does this happen?"

"I…I'm not sure. It was all so sudden, I didn't see what caused it," I could finally control my sobs.

Inuyasha then took me into his arms, and held me as close to him as he could. "I'm so sorry I did that to you. There is nothing I could ever say or do to show how sorry I am," he looked down.

I rested my forehead on his. "All that matters is that we stop it from happening again. I just don't know why it happened," I sighed looking into his deep amber colored eyes.

"What was happening before I turned?" he questioned pulling away completely, and beginning to pace back and froth.

I thought long, and hard. In the future I came from the memory played over and over again in my head, but here the memory seemed foggy; almost as if it were a dream. "You were in the middle of a fight with…" I tired to push the fog out of my memory so I could see who he was fighting, but I still couldn't see who it was. "I don't know, it's as if my memories were fogged out purposely. I don't think they want me to tell you, I guess were on our own," I sighed; I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

AN: I know it's been forever, but I have a lot going on right now. My step-father is currently dieing from cancer so life is a bit crazy for me right now. I apologize if I don't update as much as I use to, but I just don't have the time anymore. Well on a happy note, here is another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it, and please review!


End file.
